Books & Tea
by Jujuba L
Summary: Um doce, um trocadilho, uma xícara de chá e um livro, era isso que contava a história deles.
1. Keep Calm and Have a Cupcake

**Declaimer: **Harry Potter, seus personagens e universos não me pertencem, mas a fic sim ;)

**

* * *

**

** Keep Calm and Have a Cupcake.**

Ninguém nunca soube, mas Rose e Scorpius se conheceram muito antes de Hogwarts.

Todo ano, quando a primavera chegava, Ronald e Hermione Weasley levavam os filhos para gastar um dia no Holland Park, um parque ecológico localizado na área central de Londres, onde ela e o irmão almoçavam sorvete e passavam o dia perseguindo os gordos pombos que passavam pela calçada.

Rose sempre fora particularmente encantada por esse dia, não pelos pombos ou pelo sorvete, mas por causa das flores: a menina gostava de andar pela calçada sentindo as pétalas macias roçarem suas mãozinhas e o sol morno de primavera aquecer seus ombros, a sensação do vento afastando gentilmente as mechas ruivas de seus olhos e os risos chegando aos seus ouvidos.

Rose poderia andar por ali por horas e horas, só mexendo nas florzinhas, não fossem os olhos afiados da mãe que a lembravam constantemente de não se afastar demais para não se perder ou ser levada pelo ''Homem do Saco'', como a própria morena dizia.

Um dia, porém, enquanto Hermione estava distraída comprando sorvete para o pequeno Hugo, Rose se afastou demais e só se deu conta disso quando se virou para mostrar uma flor particularmente pequena para a mãe e viu que ela não estava mais ali.

A menina, naquela época com seis anos, fez a coisa mais racional que lhe ocorreu na hora: Sentou na borda de um canteiro, enfiou o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar.

E se seus pais fossem embora sem ela e só percebessem que ela não estava no carro quando já estivessem em casa? Ou se o Homem do Saco a pegasse! Rose se esquecera completamente de perguntar para a mãe o que aconteceria com ela se fosse pega pelo Homem do Saco.

Será que ele a jogaria em um caldeirão fervendo para poder jantá-la, como naquele conto trouxa que a mãe havia contado há poucos dias? Ou a trancaria em uma torre, como naquele outro? Rose levantou os olhos úmidos, com a intenção de ver se o Homem do Saco estava por perto, e arfou de surpresa ao notar o garotinho parado bem a sua frente.

Ele tinha um rosto fino e pálido e cabelos cor do sol, que pareciam adornados de ouro em alguns pontos, e não parecia ser muito mais velho do que a ruiva. A olhava com os olhos claros cheios de curiosidade.

- Que foi? – Fungou Rose, corando um pouco por estar se descabelando na frente de um estranho.

- Por que você está chorando? – Ele se aproximou um passo.

- Eu... E-Eu me perdi da minha mãe – Murmurou Rose, esfregando os olhos. – Eu fiquei andando e quando eu virei pra falar com ela, ela não tava mais lá.

- Ei, não precisa chorar por isso – Disse ele, em uma tentativa desajeitada de confortá-la. Ele se sentou ao lado dela – Nós vamos achar ela de novo.

- Como você sabe? E se ela não perceber que eu sumi e for embora?

O menino pareceu se esforçar para encontrar uma resposta para aquilo.

- Você quer um cupcake? – Disse por fim, tirando um saquinho de papel de dentro do bolso da jaqueta.

- Hm? – exclamou confusa.

- Um cupcake – uma leve coloração rosada cobriu as bochechas pálidas do loiro – Minha mãe diz que sempre ajuda quando nós estamos tristes.

Rose olhou curiosamente para dentro do saquinho e tirou um doce.

- Obrigada – Agradeceu hesitante. Depois se lembrou que ainda não sabia o nome dele e perguntou, com a boca cheia de bolo.

- Meu nome é Scorpius. – Respondeu ele, pescando um bolinho no saco.

- Scopius, como o escorpião? – O menino deu de ombros. – O meu é Rose.

- Rose, como a flor? – Perguntou com um sorriso, imitando as palavras dela.

A ruiva sorriu.

- Huhum. – Os olhos cor de tempestade de Scorpius se viraram para ela e ele riu.

- O cupcake funcionou com você também – anunciou ele, animado.

- É, acho que sim – Riu a ruiva, corando sem-graça. – Onde você arrumou esses dai?

- Minha mãe fez.

- Ah. E onde ela está? – Rose olhou em volta, sem saber as certo quem estava procurando, já que não tinha a menor idéia de como era a mãe de Scorpius

- Em casa, ué.

Rose arregalou os olhos para ele.

- Ela te deixou vir sozinho?

- Nossa casa é ali – Respondeu, apontando para uma casa do outro lado da rua.

- Ok, mas ela não tem medo que o homem do saco te leve?

Scorpius olhou para ela, medindo se estava falando sério, e explodiu em uma gargalhada.

- O... Homem... Do... Do... Saco! – Exclamou sem fôlego, quase caindo em cima das flores por causa da crise de riso. Os lábios de Rose se contraíram num bico irritado.

- Não tem graça! – Exclamou a ruiva batendo em Scorpius com o bolinho, que se espatifou instantaneamente contra a jaqueta dele. – Besta.

- Ei, espera ai – Exclamou, limpando os farelos da jaqueta – Era por isso que você estava chorando antes, não era? Porque você tava com medo do Homem do Saco.

- Não era – Respondeu em um tom muito pouco convincente.

Scorpius riu por mais um segundo, fazendo Rose lhe lançar um olhar de repreensão.

- O Homem do Saco não existe – O tom dele era prepotente, como se soubesse mais do que ela- Isso é só uma história que as mães contam pra você não sair de perto delas.

- É? E como é que você tem tanta certeza, gênio?

- Porque eu tenho, ué. Minha tia que me disse.

- Mas a minha mãe disse que...

- Rose! – A voz familiar ecoou nos ouvidos da menina e ela se virou para ver o pai correndo até ela. – Pelo amor de Merlin, Rose! Quase nos mata do coração. – Exclamou ele, abraçando-a com força.

- Onde você estava?

- Eu me perdi – Explicou ela.

- Sua mãe quase enfartou!

- Eu sei, desculpa.

Ronald resmungou alguma coisa para si mesmo e começou a puxar a filha para longe, mas quando Rose se lembrou de virar para trás, Scorpius já tinha sumido.

* * *

Mais uma para a lista de idéias que deviam ser shots e viraram longs :P

Alguém já reparo que a gente escreve melhor de madrugada? Tenso, né, mais é verdade :D

Bom, se gostou mande um review para aumentar o meu ego; Se não gostou, pode me xingar, eu deixo.


	2. Do I Know You From Somewhere?

** Do I Know You From Somewhere?**

Rose olhou para o garoto parado ao lado do enorme trem de Hogwarts, se perguntando onde já o havia visto. Ele parecia ter mais ou menos a idade dela e sua postura elegante era estranhamente familiar à garota Weasley, tal como seu cabelo, seus olhos e até o sorriso discreto que ele enviou à mãe.

- Então aquele é o pequeno Scorpius. – a voz de seu tio cortou seu raciocínio e aquele nome agitou o cérebro de Rose. Era impossível que não se conhecessem! Rose sabia que a memória estava ali, mas não conseguia fazê-la vir à tona de jeito nenhum.

Os olhos cinzentos do garoto se conectaram aos dela e ele franziu as sobrancelhas, como se os dois estivessem fazendo exatamente a mesma pergunta naquele momento: _De onde eu conheço você?_

Uma mão pálida pousou, então, no ombro dele, guiando-o para longe, e, logo antes de desaparecer na grossa neblina produzida pelo trem, o loiro se virou a tempo de lhe lançar um último olhar curioso.

_Flores. Cupcake. Homem do Saco._

- Puta que o pariu – externou, fazendo Hugo (provavelmente o único que a ouviu) a repreender com os olhos. – Por Merlin, isso não pode estar acontecendo.

- Isso o que? – Perguntou Albus, olhando-a um tanto preocupado.

- Eu só... Nada, esquece. – respondeu distraída, se perguntando qual era o problema de Merlin com ela; De todas as pessoas que podiam ter presenciado aquela cena infantil e constrangedora em que Rose quase se cagou de medo do Homem do Saco, tinha que ser _ele_, um bruxo que freqüentaria Hogwarts com ela.

Será que ele se lembrava dela? Rose rezava pra que a resposta fosse não.

-... Não deixe de superá-lo em todos os exames, Rosie. Graças a Deus você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe. – A voz do pai chegou aos seus ouvidos e a menina olhou para ele, se perguntando de quem diabos ele estava falando.

Com só metade da atenção, a menina Weasley ouviu a mãe reprimir o pai, dizendo alguma coisa sobre não indispor os dois antes mesmo que se conhecessem. _Humph, _se_ ela soubesse._

Então ocorreu à Rose: Não havia muitas pessoas que tinham a antipatia de seu pai, não a ponto de ele não querer que seus filhos se relacionassem pelo menos. A ruiva bateu a palma na testa, se amaldiçoando por não ter percebido aquele detalhe óbvio antes. Scorpius era, afinal, muito parecido com o pai, o Sr Malfoy.

_Ótimo, _pensou, _outro motivo pra eu não falar com ele._

Um apito alto foi produzido pelo trem e Rose se despediu rapidamente da família antes de saltar para dentro.

**-X-**

Rose encarou o primo, totalmente boquiaberta.

- Isso é sério, Al? – ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Meu pai que me disse. Dá pra acreditar que a gente pode escolher em que casa vai cair?

- Cara, isso é ... – A ruiva se calou, sem palavras. Desde pequena, Rose tinha medo que o Chapéu Seletor a colocasse na Sonserina, pois sabia que seu pai provavelmente faria picadinho dela se isso acontecesse. E agora Albus estava dizendo que eles podiam _escolher _a casa em que ficariam. Aquilo não estava mais nas mãos do destino. – Isso é ótimo! Nós dois podemos escolher ficar na Grifinória.

- É – Respondeu animado – Pelo menos eu ia conhecer alguém da minha casa.

Rose sorriu maliciosamente.

- James está lá.

- James não conta – Retrucou o moreno – Já é o suficiente ter que aturá-lo em casa.

A ruiva respondeu com um sorriso astuto. Sabia perfeitamente que, embora Albus e James implicassem um com o outro o tempo inteiro, eles amavam ficar juntos. Al tinha até dito que era divertido brigar com James, uma vez.

A porta da cabine se abriu e Rose viu os olhos cor de tempestade de Scorpius pela segunda vez naquele dia. Em reação àquilo, ela corou e virou o rosto para a janela.

- Oi, eu posso ficar aqui? – Pediu. – as outras cabines estão cheias.

_Diga que não, diga que não, diga que não..._

- Claro, entra ai. – Rose quase bufou. Sabia que o primo nunca seria grosseiro com alguém gratuitamente. – Eu sou Albus Potter e essa é minha prima, Rose Weasley.

Ela se virou timidamente para ele e viu a expressão que mais temia contornar sua face; _Reconhecimento._

- Rose... Como a flor? – Sussurrou ele, um sorrisinho lentamente envergando seu rosto.

- Olá, garoto do cupcake. – revidou, corando loucamente. Scorpius riu.

- Você lembra! – Exclamou.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou Al, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Haham, eu salvei Rose de ser raptada pelo Homem do Saco uma vez – provocou o loiro, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Cale a boca – Rose não pode se impedir de rir.

Scorpius Malfoy sorriu e se pois para dentro da cabine, fechando a porta logo atrás de si. Rose não conseguiu se impedir de pensar que talvez conviver com o garoto Malfoy não fosse tão ruim assim.

**-X-**

- Peter Jackson.

A voz da diretora Mcgonagall ecoou pelo Salão Principal, fazendo Rose estremecer nervosamente. Nem ela, nem Albus e nem Scorpius tinham sido chamado ainda e a menina sentia onda após onda de incerteza acertá-la; Não seria melhor deixar que o Chapéu Seletor escolhesse em que casa colocá-la? Essa era a função dele, afinal, ele tinha sido criado especialmente para isso. Não, era melhor deixá-lo escolher. Com toda a certeza, a escolha dele seria melhor que a dela.

Por outro lado, Rose estava morrendo de medo de ser colocada na Sonserina, ou em qualquer outra casa em que não se ajustasse bem. Apesar de tudo, o Chapéu somente conheceria sua cabeça agora, diferente dela, que a conhecia há onze anos. Talvez fosse melhor que ela escolhesse.

- Albus Potter – Ela e o primo trocaram um olhar nervoso antes de Al caminhar em direção ao banquinho de três pernas, onde a diretora poria o Chapéu Seletor sobre a sua cabeça.

_Um segundo, dois segundos, três segundo, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez, onze, doze, treze, quatorze..._

_- _Corvinal! – Rose olhou para frente, surpresa, e viu o primo ir se sentar com a massa de estudantes vestidos em azul e prata. Seus olhos se encontraram e Al deu de ombros, deixando claro que aquela decisão tinha sido do Chapéu.

- Rose Weasley.

A ruiva mordeu o lábio nervosamente e se encaminhou para frente, sentando no banco logo em seguida. Sua visão escureceu quando o Chapéu Seletor afundou em sua cabeça e cobriu seus olhos.

_Hm, o que é que nós temos aqui? Um pouco de sensibilidade, uma pitada de senso de humor e inteligência, ah sim, uma vontade enorme de aprender. Eu vejo coragem também, e vontade de deixar uma marca no mundo, nem que seja uma cicatriz, sim. Então, onde é que eu vou colocá-la, Srta Weasley?_

Rose apertou as bordas do assento nervosamente. Era agora: Escolhia ou deixava o Chapéu escolher?

_Saber ponderar todos os lados antes de tomar uma decisão, Srta Weasley, é uma das melhores qualidades da... _Corvinal!

A última palavra foi gritada para todo o salão e Rose, debaixo de aplausos, foi se sentar ao lado de Albus na mesa de sua recém-adquirida casa.

- Você também deixou ele escolher? – Perguntou Al sorrindo nervosamente quando eles estavam lado a lado.

- Haham, e você?

- Mais ou menos. Ele tentou me mandar para a Lufa-Lufa, mas eu sabia que você nunca ia entrar lá.

A ruiva riu. Ela sabia que Al morria de medo de não fazer amigos na casa dele.

- Você mudou de casa para ficar junto comigo?

O garoto Potter corou intensamente.

- Não, é só que... Ah, você sabe, eu achei que ia ser legal, sabe, se nós, quer dizer, se nós pudéssemos ficar na mesma casa porque se tudo desse errado, nós pelo menos não ficaríamos sozinho e...

A risada da ruiva cortou o discurso engasgado do primo.

- Ei, Al, está tudo bem. Eu não ia querer ficar sozinha também.

- Ah, é, ok. – Albus ficou ainda mais vermelho e deu um meio sorriso hesitante para Rose, que o retribuiu.

A garota Weasley desviou os olhos para a fila de seleção, onde Scorpius ainda aguardava, tão pálido que chegava a assustar. O loiro a olhou e Rose pode ver pânico bruto preencher seus olhos cor de tempestade.

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso confortador.

- Seja forte e eu te pago um cupcake – Disse só com o movimento dos lábios, ganhando um sorriso nervoso de Scorpius. Seria bom ter o garoto com eles na Corvinal, pensou. Rose sabia que eles provavelmente seriam amigos, estivesse ele na casa que fosse, apenas pelo tempo em que eles passaram no trem. O loiro era tudo o que a ruiva pediria em um melhor amigo.

Mas talvez Rose pudesse ...Ponderar todos os lados antes de tomar uma decisão... Não haviam lados para serem ponderados naquela situação. A decisão era óbvia.

- Ei – Scorpius fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, sinalizando que estava ouvindo. – Peça para o Chapéu Seletor te colocar na Corvinal. - Ele fez uma careta confusa e Rose se perguntou se ele não tinha entendido a leitura labial ou se não achava possível fazer o que ela tinha dito.

- Scorpius Malfoy – O loiro lhe enviou um último olhar confuso, antes de ir para frente. Rose percebeu que os aplausos que o recém-adquirido amigo tinha recebido eram substancialmente mais fracos do que os dela e os de Albus. _Babacas preconceituosos, _pensou irritada.

A garota estava começando a ficar nervosa; E se Scorpius não tivesse entendido o que ela tinha dito? Se ele fosse para outra casa, eles só poderiam se ver nos horários vagos e nas aulas conjuntas.

- Corvinal!

Rose soltou um suspiro de alívio e, junto com o primo, bateu palmas enquanto Scorpius cambaleava até eles, com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

* * *

Se gostou, mande um review para aumentar o meu ego; Se não gostou, pode me xingar, eu deixo.


	3. As The Most Complicated Book

**As Complicated As The Most Complicated Book**

- Esse livro é totalmente babaca, Rose – Um exemplar do _Pequeno Príncipe _foi jogado em cima do pergaminho em que Rose estava escrevendo seu dever de casa de transfiguração e ela levantou os olhos para olhar para o amigo.

- Babaca? – Ela ecoou incrédula – Pelo amor de Merlin, Scorpius, esse livro é um clássico.

- Não muda o que eu disse. O cara que escreveu isso aí devia estar tendo algum relacionamento afetivo com cogumelos alucinógenos.

A ruiva fechou a cara e apertou o livro contra o peito protetoramente.

- Cala a boca, Scorpius, você é que não conseguiu entender as metáforas.

O loiro riu ironicamente, fazendo Rose ainda mais irritada.

- As metáforas? Quantas metáforas podem existir em um menino que mora em um asteróide e passa o dia inteiro falando com uma _flor_?

- O valor da amizade, gênio.

- Com uma _flor? _Ora, Rose, nem com magia as flores falam.

- Scorpius, é uma metáfora! Podia ser uma pedra, continuaria a ser uma metáfora sobre amizade!

- Mas não faz o menor sentido! – Exclamou teimosamente - Mas vamos fingir que isso está ok; qual é o grande e misterioso duplo sentido em ele viajar com um bando de pássaros no _universo?_

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Eu me recuso a responder isso.

- Porque você sabe que não tem argumentos – Constatou o loiro, com ar prepotente

- Não, porque você está se apegando em detalhes menores! É um livro fantástico, Malfoy, você só não quer admitir isso.

- Não, não é. É um livro completamente sem sentido, você é que vê metáforas em tudo.

- Scorpius, isso é...

- Por que vocês estão discutindo? – Perguntou Albus, se jogando em uma cadeira.

- Ah, nada, Scorpius só estava me mostrando sua grande capacidade de ser limitado. – Disse Rose, levantando as sobrancelhas ironicamente para o amigo.

O loiro refletiu o gesto, embora este parecesse mais irritado quando no rosto dele. Albus suspirou cansado, já longamente acostumado aos conflitinhos em que Rose e Scorpius se metiam.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Só sua prima tentando me convencer que é a rainha da verdade de novo. - revidou.

- Não é minha culpa se a sua mente é tão fechada que não consegue reconhecer nem uma metáfora.

- E você só quer me obrigar a gostar dessa porcaria para que eu te diga que você está certa!

- É claro que não! Eu só...

- Os dois, chega! – Exclamou o moreno - Qual é o motivo dessa vez?

- Rose praticamente me obrigou a ler esse livro estúpido e ficou brava quando eu disse que não gostei. – Explicou Scorpius, olhando acusadoramente para Rose.

- Eu não fiquei brava porque você disse que não gostou, mas porque seus motivos estão longe de ser válidos. – Retrucou a menina, cruzando os braços.

Ambos se encararam diretamente nos olhos por um momento, em completo silêncio, um desafiando o outro a apresentar o próximo argumento. Então, explodiram em uma gargalhada.

- Queria entender. Mesmo. – Resmungou Albus revirando os olhos. Já, mais de uma vez, tinha ouvido a explicação de que olhar diretamente nos olhos de alguém dava uma vontade imensa de dar risada, embora só tivesse visto isso na pratica quando se tratava de Rose e Scorpius.

- Qual é a graça? – Perguntou uma voz suave, vinda de trás de Scorpius. O loiro se virou e deu de cara com o rosto bonito e naturalmente provocante de Jamie Camber. A moça tinha as madeixas negras presas em um rabo de cavalo desleixado, deixando escapar algumas poucas mexas que balançavam em frente aos seus olhos cor de carvão, escondidos por detrás dos óculos de leitura. Nos lábios cor de abóbora, um sorriso sarcástico.

- Oi, eu nem te vi aí. – Cumprimentou o loiro, passando um braço ao redor da cintura da quartanista. Ela devolveu o cumprimento com um beijo provocante no canto da boca do garoto Malfoy.

- Oi, Al – Disse despenteando os fios negros do garoto com a mão e ganhando um sorriso alegre do outro em resposta. – Weasley. – o tom de voz de Jamie endureceu consideravelmente. Por alguma razão, aos outros dois, desconhecida, a relação de Rose e Jamie já nascera ruim e forçada.

- Camber.

Jamie desviou os olhos e voltou a contemplar o namorado.

- Então, qual é a graça?

- Você já leu O Pequeno Príncipe?

- Aquele livro trouxa? – Perguntou a morena e Scorpius assentiu – Ah, já sim.

- O que você achou dele? – Uma expressão de expectativa cobriu as características do loiro.

- Ah... Não sei, não é ruim.

- Não é ruim? – Exclamou Rose. – Por Merlin, Camber, esse livro _é mais do que bom._

A morena levantou uma sobrancelha sarcasticamente.

- Não que eu tenha pedido a sua opinião, Weasley, mas eu acho o livro razoável, não _mais do que bom._

Scorpius e Albus se entreolharam, prevendo o que estava por vir.

- Ah é? E por quê? Por que o autor tinha um _relacionamento afetivo com cogumelos alucinógenos? _– Scorpius fechou a cara quando Rose citou suas palavras e Jamie franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- Não era bem assim que eu ia falar, mas sim, é mais ou menos isso.

- Olha, quer saber? – Disse a ruiva, prensando o exemplar do Pequeno Príncipe contra o peito do loiro – Vocês dois são cabeça-fechada e se merecem. Eu desisto.

E com isso, a ruiva virou de costas e subiu as escadas para o dormitório pisando duro e deixando para trás dois garotos chocados e uma garota assistindo suas costas se afastarem com um olhar astuto.

* * *

**N/A: **O Pequeno Princípe é luz, luz e mais luz *-* Pra quem quiser, Jamie&Scorpius (.com/?qh=§ion;=&q=jamie+scorpius#/d1nqzz5). Queria eu saber desenhar desse jeito, mas o desenho pertence à burdge-bug e se encaixou tão perfeitamente com o capítulo que eu tinha que feito que me deixou até boba :D Só tive que mudar o nome da dita cuja.

É isso, se gostou, mande um review para aumentar o meu ego; se não gostou, pode me xingar, eu deixo.


End file.
